


All This Time, How Could You Not Know?

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Confrontation, GMNY, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Riarkle, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: Farkle is going to tell everyone that Riley still loves Lucas, but something changes his mind.GMW Bingo Stone Cold + "You can't do that"





	

     “Farkle, you can’t do that!  You can’t tell them anything!” Riley pleaded, grabbing Farkle’s hand in hers.

     “Riles, we need to be honest with each other.  You heard was Harper and your dad said,” he told her, face stone cold.

     “Please don’t, I’m still figuring things out.  I don’t know how I feel right now.”

     “You can’t start the new year with a lie, Riles.  I’m trying to help you, keeping something like this a secret is only going to tear you apart!”

     “Why won’t you listen to me?  I’m not keeping secrets; I’m figuring out my feelings!  There’s a difference.”

     “Riley, I’ve known you longer than any of our friends, and I know you better, we both know it.  I can tell when you have a crush, and you do.”

     “Why can’t you drop this?” Riley asked eventually, sitting on the bench overlooking the city.

     “Because I don’t want you to get hurt,” he told her softly.

     As he sat down next to her, she leaned her head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath.

     “I know that you don’t, Farkle.  I know you just want to protect me, but I need to be allowed to figure this out before telling them.  I don’t want to hurt Maya.”

     “I know that you don’t, but think of how hurt she would be if she thought you didn’t trust her with this?”

     “You don’t get to lecture me.  You’ve got Smackle, you’re happy together, you don’t understand how hard this is for me.  I have no idea what any of my feelings are and I can’t talk to Maya or Lucas, and when we talk you’re encouraging me to tell them but I don’t know what to say.”

     Farkle noticed the tears streaming down her face, freezing in the winter wind.  He pulled her under his arm, letting her turn her face into his neck.  As she shook with silent sobs, he ran a hand through her hair and hummed, as he had been doing since they were kids.

     Her breathing slowed, and soon she was pulling away to wipe her cheeks.

     They sat in silence for a while more, Riley reclaiming her place under Farkle’s arm, both looking out over the city.  The skylight seemed to glow, the music seemed to come from the city itself- not just a party in Times Square.

     “Riles-”

     “Are you going to tell me that I need to be honest?  Are you going to tell me that someone is going to get hurt?  Are you going to suggest that I don’t know all of that already?  I’m not an idiot, Farkle. I get it, I do.  But you don’t understand.”

     “Then help me.  Explain it to me.”

     “I’m not lying, I’m over Lucas- yes I am, don’t interrupt me.  I’m not in love with Lucas, I’m in love with you!” She yelled, frustration taking over.

     “Riles-”

     “Save it,” she hissed.  “Happy New Year, Farkle.”

     “Riles-”

     “I said save it,” she repeated, storming inside.


End file.
